-Gun Control Act of 567AER-
It cannot be stressed how important the safety of our inhabitants is. It has not been one of the current and previous governments' priorities and a concrete act of law must be made regarding the weapon ownership of all legal Falleen citizens. ''- Alfred Ingemar Berndt, FFP spokesperson'' ACT of 567 AER, GUN CONTROL PURPOSE: The GUN CONTROL ACT will serve as a concrete bill within our system of law that protects the privilige of the people to house and bear arms with severe penalties for those that would mis-use this freedom in an attempt to committ criminal offenses or otherwise have proven to break the law in the past. ACT 1.1, GUN CONTROL: All legal citizens or permanent residents of Falleentium may apply for a legal permit to own firearms unless the individual has committed criminal felony offenses in their past or has otherwise proven to be incapable of housing lethal weapons within their private household or commercial business place. This includes but is not limited to; mental health issues, felony charges. ACT 1.2, GUN CONTROL: All current owners of lethal firearms must register themselves within a newly made organisation of firearms licensing. They must ensure that each individual firearm is appropiately registered. All current owners of lethal firearms with a criminal background (unless felony) must undergo a process to determine if they are eligible to maintain their ownership of lethal weapons. The process will require the participant to have a full background check conducted on their person to determine their criminal involvement within their life as well as necessary health checks. Failure to do so may result in a confiscation of ALL weapons and a permanent ban from further appeals to own weapons, an additional citation of 7,500 Fall will be made. ACT 1.3, GUN CONTROL: All Falleen inhabitants must carry their legal weapon permit on their person at all times. All Falleen inhabitants must not carry large-sized assault rifles in public and must keep their firearm concealed at all times. Provided that an individual is stopped by law enforcement and the firearm is not concealed, it is of the officers discretion to determine what punishment to inflict upon the citizen. ACT 1.4, GUN CONTROL: Law enforcement agencies will receive all necessary funding and additional tools to prevent and prosecute illegal gun ownership and crime. ACT 1.5, GUN CONTROL: The following individuals are eligible to possess and own firearms within the nation of Falleentium: Falleen citizens, permanent resident aliens. ACT 1.5 does not overrule the aforementioned acts and all inhabitants will still be required to have a legal permit and a clean criminal background, unless succesful completion of the process is made and the individual is determined to be applicable to gun ownership. ACT 1.6, GUN CONTROL: Under Falleen law, any company or gunsmith which in the course of its business manufactures guns or parts to create a fully functional weapon must be licensed as a manufacturer of firearms. This includes a full registration process and will determine if the company in question may continue to operate as a manufacturer of firearms. ACT 1.7, GUN CONTROL: All companies or corporations actively arming employees with lethal firearms will require all employees to receive the legal permit for the ownership and usage of firearms in a professional or private manner. Category:The Institute of Laws and Regulations